


A Relaxing Bath

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera has the day off, but her bath gets interrupted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relaxing Bath

Vera had lost track of how long she had been in the bath. After a week of working late she finally had a day off, and was planning to spend it doing as little as possible.

The light in the room was low and Vera was laid back with her eyes closed, legs not reaching the other end despite being stretched out. The water was still more than warm enough and she had used some fancy bath oil she had treated herself to a couple of weeks earlier. It was supposed to help you to relax and so far, she thought, smiling to herself, it seemed to be working.

Vera frowned slightly as she thought she heard a noise downstairs. Listening out for a second, she couldn't hear anything so thought it must be coming from next door. Relieved, she shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable and let out a deep sigh.

It was over five minutes later when the woman standing at the bathroom door made her presence known.

"You really should lock your front door, Vera."

Vera gasped as her eyes flew open, helplessly splashing water around as she first tried to get up, then, remembering she was naked, tried to cover herself up. Instead, she just ended up flailing around while she got water up her nose and in her eyes.

"Breathe, Vera," Joan said as she handed the other woman a small blue towel that had been folded on the counter next to the sink, "I'm sorry for startling you, but I thought you must have heard me."

Vera managed to shake her head as she coughed and took some deep breaths, calming down enough to wipe her eyes properly. Joan just stood watching her, not even trying to pretend otherwise. She was quite sure that Vera would have told her to get out by now if she had really wanted her to.

Once she had managed to compose herself, Vera looked up at Joan, confused, "Um, sorry Governor, was I supposed to be at work or something? I thought I had the day off? Did something come up?"

"Not at all," Joan raised her hands dismissively, "There's something we need to talk about, that's all."

"Oh. Okay. Well, if you give me a minute or two I'll...see you in the living room?"

"No need for that, my dear," Joan drawled, "Stay right there."

Joan smiled at Vera as she raised her hands to the buttons on her red shirt, starting to unfasten them.

"What are you doing?!" Vera managed, her voice little more than a squeak.

"I'm joining you, of course," Joan's smile widened, shrugging the shirt off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, revealing a black bra that was thin enough to see erect nipples poking through the fabric.

Vera was unable to look away, hardly daring to breathe as she followed Joan's hands with her eyes, watching then unfasten and remove black trousers to reveal underwear to match the bra. The sight made Vera lick her lips before biting her lip gently with a small smile, looking up at Joan as her hands moved behing her back.

Holding Vera's gaze, Joan unhooked her bra and removed it slowly, revealing breasts that were larger than Vera had been expecting, her uniform obviously hid them well, she thought. The pink nipples were hard and Vera longed to reach out and touch them, to take one in her mouth, to hear the noises Joan would make as she touched her...

"Are you okay there, Vera?" Joan's voice held obvious amusement, knowing exactly where Vera had been looking and pretty sure that she knew what kind of thoughts had been going through her mind.

"Mmm...hmm..." Vera mumbled, eyes still on her boss, hoping she would hurry up and take those damn knickers off!

Joan reached down slowly, teasingly, slipping her fingers underneath the seam of her underwear before finally pulling them down, over the longest, most amazing pair of legs that Vera had ever seen.

After kicking the underwear aside, Joan stepped forward and without saying anything lifted one leg over the side of the bath. Vera shifted forward to make room for Joan, smiling as she felt her sit down as she moved one leg around each side of Vera, then placing her arms around her, pulling her close.

"Are you comfortable, Vera?" Joan asked, stroking her stomach with her thumb.

"Very," Vera managed, very aware of Joan's nipples poking into her back, "Erm...what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Us. And how much I've been wanting to do this," Joan replied, placing several kisses against Vera's back and shoulder, before moving up to her neck.

Vera didn't reply, not sure she was capable of speech as a hand ran up her stomach to her breast, brushing over it before fingers began circling her nipple.

"Mmmm," she managed, leaning her head back, giving Joan greater access to her neck, gasping as she felt teeth grazing her skin.

"Where else do you want me, Vera?" Joan whispered, smiling into the smaller woman's neck.

Vera smiled, placing a hand over the one still on her stomach, then moving it down slowly. When it was between her thighs, Vera took her hand away.

"There."

Joan murmered in approval and began to stroke Vera, quite certain from the sounds coming from her deputy that she was wet, even though the bath water prevented her from finding out for definite.

Vera bent her knees, feet placed squarely on the bottom of the bath, giving Joan easier access to her. Joan ran her finger along Vera's slit once, twice and then again, getting faster as she heard Vera's breath becoming laboured. After a few moments she swapped her hands around, so she could reach Vera's other breast while she moved the hand from the first one down between her thighs. Joan began to rub Vera's clit, then circling, greatly enjoying the moans now coming from her deputy.

When she sensed that Vera was beginning to reach her climax, Joan decided to tease her for a while longer. She ran her fingers over her slit once more, then around her entrance as Vera's hips bucked and a strangled cry left her lips.

"Do you want me inside you, Vera?" she asked, voice deep with arousal, desperate to rub herself against the woman in front of her.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Vera was almost panting now, pushing herself into Joan's fingers, "Please! Joan!"

"Are you sure?" she ran her index finger slowly over the full length of Vera's slit, enjoying Vera's obvious desire for her.

"Fuck! Yes!" Vera growled, then moaned long and loudly as Joan's fingers finally entered her.

Joan continued to caress Vera's breast as she moved her fingers in and out of her, kissing her neck, sucking it, biting it, knowing it would leave marks on her deputy's beautiful skin.

As Vera began to get closer to orgasm she turned her head to Joan, who kissed her deeply. Vera responded eagerly, her tongue desperate for Joan's, moans escaping from both women. Finally, Joan was able to take Vera over the edge, the younger woman moaning into her boss's mouth as she came, Joan smiling as she felt Vera's thighs clamp over her hand, the pressure of her hand being pressed even closer to her deputy making Joan herself moan.

Once Vera was completely spent, she loosened her thighs and Joan ran her fingers over her once more before resting her hand against her stomach, moving her other hand off Vera's breast to join it. For a few minutes they sat in silence, Joan's head resting on Vera's shoulder, head leaning gently against Vera's.

Suddenly, Vera spoke.

"I think we should get out, Joan."

"Oh," the older woman sounded disappointed, "Really?"

"Yes," Vera laughed, "But only so we can go to the bedroom."

"And why do you want to go to the bedroom?" Joan asked, a smile in her voice now.

"Because then I can do to you what you just did to me," she said, turning her head to look at the other woman with a smile.

Joan grinned and pulled Vera tightly to her, pulling her with her as she carefully stood up, Vera gripping the sides of the bath for support.

Despite the protests of the smaller woman, Joan refused to put her down, holding her close as she carried her the short distance to the bedroom.


End file.
